Because Of You
by lobbyluv
Summary: Byun Baekhyun gadis dari kalangan menengah kebawah yang mampu bersekolah di sekolah elit Sangmun High School. Hingga takdir mempertemukannya dengan Park Chanyeol yang notabenenya kaum berada. Ketika cinta mereka mekar, mereka harus dihadapkan dengan tuduhan Ayah Baekhyun telah membunuh Ayah Chanyeol dimasa lampau. "kau menjijikan! kau anak seorang pembunuh" -Chanyeol Ot12 GS
1. Chapter 1

_**Sebelumnya saya mau klarifikasi, sebernarnya ini FF adalah hasil remake FF yang pernah sayapublish pada pertengahan 2017 dengan judul sama namun dengan author yang berbeda. Karena saya lupa Paswordnya apa jadi saya tidak bisa masuk aku tersebut...**_

 _ **Selamat membaca...**_

~~~~~Because Of You~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

Cast : Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

Wu Yifan as Byun Yifan

Huang Zitao as Huang Zitao

Other Cast : Park Yoochun

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Kim Jongin

Do kyungsoo

Disebuah kedai kopi yang terletak dikawasan elit Gangnam, Universe CAFE. Terlihat seorang gadis berseragam pelayan kedai dengan wajah yang cantik dengan rambut sebahu berwarna coklat gelap yang sengaja ia ikat sedang mengelap meja dengan santainya, terlihat dari name tag gadis tersebut bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun berkerja duduklah seorang pria yang memiliki wajah bak seorang malaikat dengan rambut hitam rapi, berkemeja putih dengan lengan kemeja yang ditekuk sampai batas siku sedang mengamati Baekhyun berkerja.

"apa yang sebenarnya yang kau pandangi huh?" Baekhyun yang merasa diamati pun mengajukan pertanyaan tanpa menghentikan perkerjaannya.

"sikapmu tidak menunjukkan kesopanan terhadap bos mu! Aku hanya melihat seperti apa kau berkerja, apakah baik atau buruk? Itu saja" jawab pria tersebut.

"justru kau membuat aku tidak bisa konsentrasi oppa! Kau mau sebuah kafe kopi yang dimiliki pengusaha muda Kim Jun Myeon gulung tikar hanya karena satu satunya pegawainya tidak bisa konsentrasi berkerja?"

"kau menyumpahi ku huh?"

"apakah terlalu terlihat?" seketika mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"ngomong ngomong apakah kau akan bersungguh sungguh mendaftar ke SMA sangmun?" Junmyeon mengubah topik pembicaraan yang tadinya penuh dengan candaan menjadi lebih serius.

Baekhyun memang berencana mendaftarkan di sekolah Sangmun high school yang notabenenya adalah sekolah untuk para kaum berada. Bayangkan saja tunjangan makan siang satu kali disana bisa Baekhyun pakai untuk membayar satu bulan uang gedung di sekolah sebelumnya

"aku bahkan bisa langsung masuk kekelas dua!" Baekhyun menghentikan perkerjannya lalu duduk didepan jun myeon. Memang dari segi uang Baekhyun tidak bisa masuk kesekolah itu, namun dalam segi otak Baekhyun mampu menyingkirkan beratus ratus siswa lain.

"kau pasti bercanda"

" aku bersungguh sungguh, mereka bilang aku lebih baik cepat lulus dari pada menjadi sampah masyarakat disana!"

"orang kaya memang semena mena dengan orang yang berada dibawahnya"

" justru aku sangat senang, dengan begitu aku dapat lebih cepat keluar sekolah lalu aku dapat berkerja sesukaku dengan begitu juga ibuku dapat berhenti berkerja lalu beristirahat dirumah dan yang terpenting agar ibuku berhenti memberi uang kakakku yang hanya dihabiskan untuk berfoya foya"

kehidupan Baekhyun memang sangat berubah 180 derajat ketika ayahnya ditangkap polisi dengan kasus korupsi dan dikenai hukuman 18 tahun penjara. Pada saat itu usia Baekhyun baru memasuki 3 tahun dan sang kakak laki lakinya Baek YIfan berusia 6 tahun, sejak saat itu kehidupan yang suram selalu mewarnai isi dari kehidupan keluarga mereka.

Ibunya, Han Jihee harus menafkahi dua orang anak yang masih butuh akan asupan gizi yang cukup. Lalu pada masa Yifan remaja dia berubah menjadi seorang berandalan yang hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri, dan pada saat ini belum pernah Baekhyun ketahui apa yang di korupsi ayahnya hingga mendapat hukuman yang berat itu.

"kau seperti ini hanya untuk menghibur dirimu sendiri bukan? Kau bukanlah tipe orang yang pandai menutupi segala sesuatu dariku. Kau itu sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri Baekhyun–ah" Junmyeon berusaha memberikan kekuatan yang lebih lagi untuk Baekhyun dengan memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"jangan seperti ini! Jika Yixing unnie tau dia bisa menamparku sekarang juga! ngomong ngomong dimana Yixing unnie sekarang? Bukankah kalian akan kencan malam ini?"

"kau tau darimana?"

"tadi dia mengirimku sebuah pesan untuk jangan menganggumu malam ini karna kau dan dia akan kencan begitu" Junmyeon tersenyum mendengar cerita Baekhyun. Dia cukup tau dengan sifat kekanak kanakan pacarnya yang satu itu.

"aku berencana melamarnya malam ini"

"benarkah? Kalau begitu cepat lama! jinakkan dia! Beri pengertian kepadanya bahwa aku sudah kau anggap adikmu sendiri, kau pikir aku tidak kewalahan dengan pesan yang dia kirim setiap hari untuk memperingatiku agar tidak berdekatan denganmu" Baekhyun mepoutkan bibirnya seolah dia adalah seorang adik yang tengah merajuk.

"baiklah baiklah! Aku pergi" dengan kasar Junmyeon mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Lalu pergi menginggalkan kedai kopi tersebut.

Seorang pria tengah mengamati seseorang pria tua yang tengah diwawancari disaluran TV dengan senyuman yang tidak luntur dari wajah tampannya, berdiam diri dikamarnya yang bisa dibilang luas namun tertata dengan rapi. Pria ini memilih duduk didepan TV untuk melihat kakek satu satunya tengah menghadiri talkshow tidak langsung di salah satu stasiun televisi. Namun suara decitan pintu membuat pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya kesumber suara.

"kakek!" ucap sang pria yang melihat sang kakek berdiri didepan pintu.

"apa yang kau lakukan huh? Belajarlah chan!" suara serak sang kakek mengintupsi si pria. Sang kakek pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang cucu.

"aku sedang belajar menjadi sepertimu" jawab pria sambil memperlihatkan semua gigi rapinya dengan begitu ceria dan dibalas usapan lembut dikepala dari sang kakek.

Park Chanyeol demikian nama pria itu. Chanyeol dibesarkan dari kalangan orang berada yang hanya diasuh oleh sang kakek Park Yoochun setelah kepergian kedua orang tuanya Park Jungsoo dan Shin Hyeri saat Chanyeol belum genap berusia satu tahun.

Meskipun hanya diasuh oleh sang kakek kasih sayang yang dirasakan Chanyeol sudah seperti kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua kandungnya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak sebagai pemilik perusahaan terbesar dikorea tidak membuat Yoochun lupa akan tanggung jawabnya terhadap cucu semata wayangnya.

Dulu ketika Chanyeol masih duduk ditaman kanak kanak Yoochun selalu menyempatkan untuk menjemput Chanyeol mengantarkannya pulang lalu makan siang bersama, ketika ada acara apapun disekolah Chanyeol, Yoochun pun selalu menghadirinya itu semua sudah menjadi tugas rutin Yoochun.

Bahkan hingga saat ini Yoochun pun masih menyempatkan diri untuk makan malam bersama Chanyeol dalam keadaan apapun.

"buat apa belajar menjadi seperti ku? Kau seharunya menjadi dirimu sendiri Chan!" Yoochun berdiri disamping tempat Chanyeol duduk.

"aku penasaran jika ayah masih hidup apakah dia akan sepertimu?"

"itu pasti! hanya saja ada satu kebodohan ayahmu yang tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi sepertiku"

"aku rasa aku lebih mirip dengan ibu dibandingkan dengan ayah, mungkin suatu saat aku tidak akan memiliki kebodohan yang sama seperti ayah" Yoochun tersenyum mendengar kata kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"kau tidak bertanya apa satu kebodohan ayah mu itu?"

"buat apa? Kau pasti tidak akan mengatakanya sama seperti tentang kematian mereka"

"kau tidak makan huh? Dari yang kuperhatikan hanya badanmu yang bertambah tinggi setiap harinya!" Yoochun mengubah topik pembicaraan yang menurutnya sudah membuat Chanyeol merasa kecewa.

"aku tidak lapar kek, lagi pula aku sedang sibuk melihat pria tua yang ada disana" Chanyeol menunjuk televisi tanpa menoleh ke arah Yoochun.

"apakah aku begitu keren di tv huh?" candaan Yoochun membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"bukan! hanya saja saat kau di tv kau adalah seorang pembinis yang aku kagumi, sedangkan diluar kau adalah kakek yang aku hormati" Chanyeol memeluk erat Yoochun dengan cengiran yang tidak luntur dari wajahnya.

"kau ingin membunuhku dengan pelukan mu ini huh?" Yoochun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, namun Yoochun sudah kalah umur dari Chanyeol otomatis hanya bisa pasrah dengan pelukan Chanyeol. Melihat hal tersebut Chanyeol pun tertawa dengan lantang diikuti Yoochun yang juga tertawa karena dari Chanyeol kecil yang bisa dia lakukan adalah mengalah.

Sebuah motor sport memasuki halaman rumah mewah yang luas milik keluarga Oh. Setelah memasuki area garasi, sang pengendara motor mematikan mesin lalu melepas helm dan turun dari motor sportnya, jika dilihat motor tersebut bukanlah motor dengan harga yang murah.

Pria dengan tinggi badan yang bagus dengan rahang tajam serta tatapan elang yang dimilikinya memberikan kesan yang berkharisma namun dengan sentuhan bad boy dimana mana. Dia adalah putra kedua dari keluarga Oh, Oh Sehun. Sehun memasuki ruang tamu disambut oleh aroma akhohol yang menyengat, Sehun tau siapa orang yang melakukan hal ini.

Siapa lagi jika bukan ayahnya sendiri, Oh Hyunbin.

"kau baru pulang? Kau tau sekarang jam berapa huh?" suara berat mengintrupsi langkah sehun, namun Sehun tetap tidak menghiraukan suara tersebut dan terus melangkahkan kakinya melewati ruang tamu yang sangat luas dengan arsitektur dan prabotan yang mahal.

"dari manapun aku itu bukan urusanmu, berhentilah mengoceh dan lanjutan kegiatan mu sendiri" ucap Sehun namun tetap berjalan dengan sinisnya.

"Ck, semakin hari kau mirip dengan ibumu yang jalang itu rupanya" langkah Sehun terhenti mendengar Hyunbin yang notabenenya ayahnya sendiri mengatai ibunya, Kim Yeonsuk. Yang telah pergi meninggalkan rumah sejak Sehun berusia 8 tahun.

"lalu kau sendiri juga baru pulang setelah meniduri jalang jalang bukan? Lalu apa bedanya kau dengan aku huh?" Sehun menatap sinis Hyunbin.

"kau selalu bisa mengejutkanku dengan kata kata mu" Hyunbin meletakan gelas winenya lalu berjalan mendekati Sehun dengan langkah pelan.

"ck, anggap saja ini sebuah kado dari seorang anak kepada ayahnya yang sukses membuat kehidupan keluarganya sendiri hancur 10 tahun silam. Oh ya kau selalu mengurusi kehidupanku seperti kau memang layaknya seorang ayah yang memperhatikan anaknya, apakah itu pekerjaan baru sekarang oh hyunbin?" Sehun memberikan penekanan pada nama ayahnya itu.

"AKU MEMBESARKANMU BUKAN UNTUK MENJADIKANMU SESEORANG YANG BERANDALAN SEPERTI INI OH SEHUN!" teriak Hyunbin yang mengema diseluruh ruang pada subuh dini hari waktu korea itu.

"apa? Kau membesarkanku? DENGAN APA KAU MEMBESARKAN AKU HUH? SUDAH KUBILANG BERAPA KALI HUH? JANGAN BERPRILAKU LAYAKNYA AYAH AYAH LAIN DILUAR SANA! Karna itu sama sekali bukan gaya mu! bahkan seokjin hyung pun kau jadikan robot mainanmu, dan kau masih tidak malu berkata kau membesarkan anak? Jika kau menyesal membesarkan ku seharusnya kau membuangku sama seperti kau membuang ibu 10 tahun lalu. KARNA AKU TIDAK MAU HIDUPKU KAU JADIKAN SEPERTI MAINAN! AKU TIDAK SEBODOH SEOKJIN HYUNG" ucap Sehun dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Lalu pergi menuju pintu utama rumah meninggalkan Hyunbin yang masih mematung ditempat.

Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya dibalik pintu kamar dilantai dua sepasang manik mata milik Seokjin melihat mereka bertengkar dengan tatapan sedih yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Sehun menuju tempat dimana motor sport kesayangannya terparkir, lalu menyalakannya dan mengendarainya dengan brutal entah kemana, Sehun sekarang benar benar dalam keadaan yang tidak baik yang dia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah menghilangkan rasa stress dikepalanya.

Hari pertama sekolah menjadi suatu yang sangat ditunggu siswa maupun siswi karena bertemu dengan teman sebaya dan bercerita dimana mereka liburan pada musim panas itu merupakan suatu kewajiban, namun tidak untuk Baekhyun. Masuk sekolah menandakan perkerjaan paruh waktu nya berkurang dan otomatis pundi pundi uangpun menjadi sedikit, ditambah lagi Baekhyun sekarang masuk ke sekolah yang elit.

Walaupun dengan jalur beasiswa dan langsung masuk kekelas dua, Baekhyun tetaplah dikenakan biaya untuk pelajaran tambahan yang diberikan pihak sekolah kepada siswa untuk persiapan masuk perguruan tinggi.

Baekhyun melihat pantulan bayangan dirinya dicermin berukuran sedang dikamarnya, dilihatnya seragam baru yang tampak elegan dan sangat cantik dipakainya. Baekhyun mulai mengikat rambut sebahunya lalu mengambil tas yang digantung di belakang pintu dan keluar kamar.

Dilihatnya rumah sudah kosong tidak ada orang kecuali dirinya disana, kakaknya mungkin saja tidak pulang kerumah kemarin malam atau mungkin sang kakak menghabiskan waktu dan uangnya diwarnet sepulang sekolah dengan teman temannya yang lain.

Tanpa mengambil pusing dengan urusan kakaknya, Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur dan dilihatnya dua gelas susu sudah tersedia dimeja makan dengan catatan kecil disebuah kertas

" _aku membelinya saat pulang berkerja kemarin, jika sudah dingin kalian bisa menghangatkannya"_

Baekhyun tau ibunya pasti yang membuatkan ini untuknya dan kakaknya. Tanpa peduli hangat atau tidaknya susu tersebut Baekhyun meminumnya sampai habis sedangkan satu gelas lain yang tersisa dia biarkan begitu saja diatas meja makan tersebut.

Baekhyun segera menuju pintu rumah lalu mengambil sepatu dan memakainya dengan posisi berdiri lalu pergi kesekolah barunya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sangmun high school pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihat Baekhyun adalah semua siswa disini benar benar kaya. Pergi dengan mobil dan supir yang membawa mereka, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memakai transportasi umum seperti Baekhyun.

Tas yang harganya bisa untuk membayar uang sewa rumah untuk tiga tahun yang ditempati keluarga Baekhyun, sepatu yang bagus tentunya dengan merek ternama bahkan beberapa siswapun memakai sepatu dengan merek internasional. Semua itu seperti bumi dan langit untuk Baekhyun. Sekarang Baekhyun sadar seberapa elit dan megahnya SMA ini, ini jauh dari perkirannya.

Dengan langkah penuh keyakinan Baekhyun memasuki area halaman depan sekolah yang luasnya tidak dapat diukur dengan hanya menatap ujung sudut halaman dengan melihat sudut halaman lainya dengan langkah dibuat sesantai mungkin, namun tetap terlihat guratan kecanggungan diwajahnya dengan earphone yang terpasang dikedua telinganya.

Setelah beberapa waktu lamanya Baekhyun berjalan tak tentu arah melewati halaman yang seperti lapangan golf itu. Akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan pintu masuk kedalam ruangan sekolah tersebut, Baekhyun menyebrang jalan yang dipakai untuk para supir menurunkan majikannya namun tali sepatu yang membingkai kaki Baekhyun terlepas dan membuat Baekhyun harus berjongkok lalu membenarkan tali sepatunya.

Namun yang tidak disadari Baekhyun, Baekhyun benar benar berhenti ditengah tengah jalan dan tanpa Baekhyun ketahui dari arah ada sebuah sepeda motor sport yang sangat cepat, sang pengendara sepeda motor yang panik melihat seseorang yang berjongkok tepat ditengah jalan pun mengerem dengan kuat kuat motor yang ditumpanginya.

Beruntung dewi fortuna masih berpihak di kehidupan keduanya, sepeda motornya berhenti sebelum menabrak Baekhyun yang saat itu masih belum sadar apa yang terjadi karena earphone yang dia pakai.

Sehun sang pengendara motorpun melepas helm yang dia pakai namun tidak berniat turun dari motornya, menatap gadis yang sedang membenarkan tali sepatu didepanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Dengan santainya setelah membenarkan tali sepatunya Baekhyun berdiri lalu berjalan lagi seperti tidak terjadi apa apa yang menimpanya. Sedangkan disebrang jalan Chanyeol berdiri melihat kejadian itu disamping mobilnya, kejadian itu memang tepat berada disamping mobil Chanyeol, sehingga mau tidak mau Chanyeol melihat kejadian itu.

Tak lama pandangan Chanyeol dan sehun bertemu, pandangan yang dari dulu sama sama mempunyai aura dingin namun menambah kesan berkharisma dari keduanya. Setelah menyelesaikan acara menatap stau sama lain Sehun memutuskan memakai helmnya lagi lagu melaju pergi dengan kecepatan diatas rata rata.

.

.

.

.

"isi semua formulir ini lalu pergi kekelas yang sudah aku katakan tadi! Oh ya kau berada disini karena otakmu, kau jangan sombong dengan itu. Kau taukan sekolah ini bukan untuk kaum sepertimu? Jika bukan karena ingin dipandang baik diluar sana aku tidak mau mengambil siswa sepertimu"

"nde" Baekhyun terus mengisi beberapa lembaran formulir dengan pena yang sudah disiapkan dimeja kepala sekolahnya tersebut.

Baekhyun mengisinya dengan amat cepat bahkan belum ada 5 menit sudah selesai. Ucapan kepala sekolahnya tidak membuat Baekhyun sakit hati toh... memang benar kalau dia disini itu untuk menambah kouta murid sekaligus untuk pancingan agar semua orang bahwa sekolah ini memang terbaik dari segi mana pun.

Baekhyun keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dan lekas ke ruang guru guna mencari wali kelas dari tingkat 2 kelas 2 , bukankah Baekhyun sudah bilang kalau dia langsung masuk dan menjadi murid tingkat 2?

Saat akan menaiki tangga pandangan Baekhyun terpaku dengan seorang siswa perempuan yang membawa buku melebihi kapasitas pada tangannya yang juga hendak menaiki tangga. Cantik dengan tubuh yang bagus, rambut sepinggang berwarna coklat tanpa poni yang menutupi dahinya. Kaos kaki hitam bermotif dua garis putih di ujung atas yang dia pakai hingga selutut, aksesoris yang mewah menambah kesan elegan pada gadis tersebut.

"permisi bisakah kau membantuku membawa sebagian buku ini?" Baekhyun terpaku dengan perkataan sang gadis tersebut. Ini baru pertama kalinya seorang murid sangmun yang mau berbicara kepadanya. Bukan rumor lagi bahwa Baekhyun adalah murid dari kalangan keluarga miskin disekolah ini, sehingga banyak murid murid lain yang tidak mau berbicara dengan Baekhyun, jangan kan bicara menatap saja sudah jijik.

"hey kenapa kau diam huh?"

"hah?"

"kau mau membantuku?"

"baiklah aku akan mem..." sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya lima tumpukan buku sudah beralih ketangannya. Sedangkan lima buku lainya masih ditangan gadis tersebut.

"hanya ditangga ini saja, setelah itu kau bisa menyerahkan kembali padaku" senyum gadis itu dengan ramah tidak ada sedikitpun guratan kebencian dari mata gadis itu. Tidak seperti siswa lain yang menatapnya seperti ingin membunuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan gadis itupun menaiki tangga dengan hati hati.

"nah sekarang kau bisa meletakannya lagi ditangganku" sang gadis tersebutpun menepati janjinya kepada Baekhyun.

"tak apa, aku akan membantumu sampai ketempat dimana kau akan menaruh buku buku ini ehmm"

"Zitao, Huang Zitao. Murid tingkat 2 disini, kau yakin bisa membawa buku ini sampai perpustakaan?" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

"siapa namamu?" masih dengan senyum yang tidak pudar dari wajah cantik Zitao. Baekhyun masih tidak percaya akan ada seorang murid yang mau berbicara panjang kepadanya.

"Baekhyun, Byun baekhyun. Aku murid baru disini seharusnya aku satu tingkat dibawahmu tapi kita sekarang sama sama tingkat 2" setelah memperkenalkan diri Baekhyun melangkah untuk mencari dimana perpustakaan yang akan menjadi tempat buku buku ini nantinya.

"jadi kau anak excel itu? banyak anak anak yang membicarakanmu! Yak, kau terkenal Baekhyun – ah" Zitao mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

"mungkin aku terkenal karena murid termiskin, menjijikan, tidak tau malu begitu bukan?"

"aissh, mereka itu hanya iri kepadamu. Mereka mempunyai uang yang banyak namun tidak sepandaimu. Kau itu pintar jelas semua orang didunia ini iri dengan orang pintar" perkataan Zitao membuat Baekhyun sedikit lega, walaupun perasaan gugupnya masih mendominasi didalam hatinya.

gugup membuat Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa sekarang dia berapat tepat didepan perpustakaan, namun perkataan Zitao kembali membuatnya sadar dari lamuananya.

"nah sudah sampai terimakasih atas bantuan mu kepadaku Baekhyun-ah" Zitao mengambil buku ditangan Baekhyun dengan senyum di wajah Zitao terus mengembang, membuat baekhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan juga senyuman yang kalah manis.

"ehm... Zitao-ssi apakah kau bisa menunjukan ku dimana ruang guru? Sekolah ini terlalu besar untukku"

"tentu! dari sini kau bisa langsung lurus lalu ketika kau melihat ada persimpangan beloklah ke kiri lalu disana kau akan menemukan ruangan bertuliskan ruang guru"

"terimakasih Zitao-ssi" Zitao membalasnya dengan anggukan. Baekhyunpun mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat yang ditunjukan oleh Zitao tadi.

.

.

.

"oh kau yang mendapatkan excel itu?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala kepada guru laki laki sekaligus wali kelas barunya tersebut.

Baekhyun sempat menjadi tontonan di ruang guru karena status sosial yang disandangnya berbeda dengan murid lain. Tatapan para guru guru disanapun mengisyaratkan ketidak sukaan pada Baekhyun.

"baiklah sekarang aku adalah wali kelas mu yang baru. Namaku Shim Woohae. Aku yakin ini tidaklah mudah untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang menurutmu baru ini, tapi aku akan membantu mu untuk menghadapi semuanya. Jika ada yang membuatmu bingung kau bisa bertanya kepadaku. Kau mengerti?" Baekhyun hanya bisa mengiyakan ucapan dari Shim seonsaengnim. Tidak seperti guru lain, Shim seonsaengnim adalah satu satunya guru yang tidak memandang sebelah mata pada Baekhyun.

Dengan mata teduhnya, suara yang lembut serta tidak ada guratan kebencian membuat Baekhyun senang setidaknya ada satu guru yang masih menganggap Baekhyun murid, bukan orang buangan.

"baiklah! Sekarang ayo kita kekelas dan perkenalkan dirimu keteman temanmu" Shim seonsaengnim berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kekelas sambil membawa beberapa buku sebagai materi pembelajarannya nanti.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan bertuliskan tingkat 2 kelas 2. Seluruh murid yang ada disana seketika menghentikan semua kegiatan mereka. Sebelumnya ada murid yang asyik bergerombol membicarakan suatu hal.

Park Chanyeol yang merupakan salah satu murid yang berada dikelas tersebut memilih untuk mendengarkan music di pojok kelas dengan mata yang menatap keluar kelas melalui jendela kelas yang berada di lantai 3 tersebut.

"oke disini bapak membawa seorang teman baru untuk kalian! Jadi mohon perhatiannya sebentar" ucap Shim seonsaengnim dengan Baekhyun yang berdiri disampingnya.

"eoh Baekhyun-ah" ucap salah satu siswi yang bergerombol dibangku paling belakang kelas. Zitao menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sumringah sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"kalian saling kenal?" ucap salah satu murid lain dan dibalas anggukan oleh Zitao.

"Baekhyun kau bisa memperkenalkan diri kepada temanmu!" Shim seosaengnim mempersilahkan baekhyun untuk memulai acara perkenalan.

"halo nama saya Byun Baekhyun. Saya_"

"sebentar!" belum sampai Baekhyun menyelesaikan perkenalannya salah satu murid berdiri dengan mata bulatnya menyela ucapan perjumpaan mereka.

"Baekhyun? Bukankah itu nama murid yang hanya memenuhi kouta disekolah ini? Jadi kau rupanya." sambung siswi tersebut.

"yak Do Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau seperti itu hah?" Zitao yang tidak suka dengan cara bicara Kyungsoo pun terbawa emosi dan ikut berdiri.

"kanapa? Semua murid disekolah ini pun tau kalau dia hanya seorang yang tidak berguna disekolah ini! Kau punya masalah eoh?" Kyungsoo yang tak mau kalah pun meninggikan suaranya.

"ya aku punya masalah dengan kau! Memangnya kau siapa huh? Kau bisa berpakaian seperti ini karena uang orang tuamu. Kau bangga dengan itu?" Zitao juga mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"kau benar! Aku bisa memakai semua aksesoris ini karena uang orang tuaku. Lalu kenapa aku bangga? Karena jelas aku berada jauh diatas dia!" Kyungsoo menujuk kearah Baekhyun.

"setidaknya derajat orang tua ku membuat ku dapat membeli aksesoris ini! Sedangkan dia bisa apa huh?"

"kau tidak seharusnya membawa bawa kasta disekolah ini Kyungsoo-ssi!" sebuah suara baritone dari pojok ruangan pun mengintrupsi Zitao dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berdebat.

"kau memanglah putri saat kau dirumah ataupun ditempat umum lainya! Namun kau tetaplah murid jika kau berada disekolah" Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimatnya tetap dengan menutup mata sambil earphone masih ditelinganya.

 _BRAKK_

Tepat setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan perkataannya. Pintu kelas itu terbuka dengan cukup keras. Pelakunya bukan lain adalah Sehun. Dengan langkah yang santai Sehun memasuki ruangan, bahkan Baekhyun dan Shim seonsaengnim dilewatinya dengan langkah yang sangat santai. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkunya yang terletak dipaling belakang. Bukannya duduk seperti siswa lainnya Sehun malah memposisikan tangan dan kepalanya diatas meja lalu memejamkan mata.

"kau telat lagi Oh Sehun" ucap shim seonsaengnim.

"baiklah kalian tenanglah! Baekhyun apakah ada yang ingin kau ucapkan lagi dengan teman temanmu? Jika tidak bangkumu dibaris sisi kanan sendiri nomer tiga dari belakang!" tambah Shim seonsaengnim.

"kalian tidak perlu khawatir! Aku disini tidak akan memerlukan bantuan kalian, kalian juga tidak perlu repot repot berteman denganku, aku juga tidak akan merepotkan kalian. Aku akan mengurus semuanya sendiri. Aku tau kalian dengan aku memang tidak sederajat." Sehun dan Chanyeol membuka mata mereka karena terkejut dengan perkataan yang baru saja Baekhyun lontarkan. Namun itu tidak lama karena setelah menyadari apa yang dilontarkan Baekhyun seulas senyum tipis tercipta dibibir kedua lelaki tersebut.

Seluruh siswapun terkejut dengan apa yang Baekhyun lontarkan, kecuali Zitao yang terlihat bangga dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju bangku yang ditunjuk oleh Shim seonseangnim. Zitao yang tadinya bergerombol dibelakang kelas, kini mulai kembali ke bangkunya yang tepat dibelakang Baekhyun. Lalu menyenggol lengan Baekhyun sambil membisikan sesuatu.

"aku suka gayamu Baekhyun-ah" Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis namun tetap terkesan manis.

.

.

.

Sudah kebiasaan Sehun untuk berkeliaran dimalam hari. Bahkan sering sekali Sehun tidak pulang kerumah. Sama seperti hari ini. Hari sudah hampir subuh namun Sehun belum memutuskan untuk pulang. Sudah pasti karena ayahnya yang mungkin saja membawa wanita jalang kerumah mereka, atau ayahnya yang sedang minum di ruang tamu seperti yang Sehun jumpai seminggu yang lalu.

Kebingungan kemana dia akan pergi, Sehun pun memutuskan menghabiskan hari ini dijalanan penuh. Melewati gang gang kecil dengan kecepatan sedang, menikmati udara yang masih sejuk serta melihat lihat jalanan yang nampak sepi yang berhias lampu jalan menambah kesan indah kota seoul saat malam hari.

Ini adalah gang kecil ketujuh yang Sehun lewati pada malam ini. Setalah akan melewati persimpangan Sehun menghentikan motornya lalu membuka kaca helmnya, ketika melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya tempo hari sebagai murid baru dikelasnya sedang meletakan kotak perkotak susu keseluruh rumah digang tersebut.

Baekhyun mengendarai sepeda mungil yang keranjangnya diisi dua kotak susu yang dibagikan keseluruh pelanggan didaerah tersebut. Ini sudah rutinitas Baekhyun sejak beberapa tahun terakhir. Berangkat subuh lalu pulang untuk membersihkan diri dan pergi ke sekolah itu keseharian hidup Baekhyun.

Sehun yang mengetahui hal itu pun mengambil ponsel yang berada disaku jaket kulitnya. Lalu diarahkannya ponsel yang sudah dibukanya mode kamera kearah Baekhyun yang sedang berkerja tersebut, lalu diambil beberapa foto Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya memotret Baekhyun sehunpun melajukan kembali motor kesayangannya, kembali membelah jalanan seoul dini hari itu. Namun tanpa sehun sadari dibalik gang yang lebih kecil yang hanya dapat dilewati oleh pejalan kaki, tadi disana juga ada yang mengambil foto Baekhyun secara diam diam.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Hai hai hai! Ini ff udah aku remake semoga suka ya yorobun! Jangan lupa review!**_

 _ **Jika ada kesalahan mohon dibantu yaa...**_


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~Because Of You~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

 ** _GS_**

Cast : Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

Wu Yifan as Byun Yifan

Huang Zitao as Huang Zitao

Other Cast : Park Yoochun

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Kim Jongin

Do kyungsoo

Baekhyun memasuki sekolah Sangmun yang telah menjadi sekolah barunya beberapa minggu ini. Suasana pagi itu terlihat seperti biasanya, sebelum dia melihat ramainya mading dikelilingi oleh siswa yang sepertinya ingin tahu tentang kabar terbaru yang dipajang didinding tersebut. Baekhyun yang tidak mau tahu tentang apa kabar terbaru yang dipajang dimadingpun tetap melangkahkan kakinya berniat melewati kerumunan siswa.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti tak kala manik matanya melihat Zitao berjalan cepat dari arah yang berbeda. Baekhyun hendak menyapa Zitao, namun langkah Zitao terhenti kerumunan siswa yang sedang berkumpul didepan mading dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal. Baekhyun melihat Zitao sedang merobek sebuah kertas besar yang terpampang disana. Baekhyunpun segera menghampiri Zitao yang terlihat tengah marah marah dengan seluruh siswa didepan mading tersebut.

"KALIAN SUKA SEKALI MENGHINA SESEORANG YAA?" bisa Baekhyun dengar suara lantang Zitao walaupun radius jarak mereka masih jauh.

"SIAPA YANG MEMASANG FOTO INI HAH?" ucap Zitao dengan menunjuk selembar kertas yang tadi dirobeknya yang sekarang berada ditanah.

"AKU TANYA SIAPA YANG MEMASANG FOTO INI DIMADING?"

"kenapa kau marah eoh?" ucap Kyungsoo yang kebetulan berada dikerumunan itu.

"lalu kenapa kau suka sekali menertawakan orang lain huh?"

"itu terserah kami! Yang jelas yang menyebarkan foto ini bukan aku!"

"JAWABANKU SAMA! TERSERAH AKU MARAH ATAU TIDAK! APA YANG KALIAN TERTAWAKAN HAH?"

"Zitao-ssi!" panggilan Baekhyun membuat Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya kesumber suara.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun melihat foto dirinya sendiri yang sedang berkerja mengantarkan susu dini hari dikertas yang sekarang sudah tidak berbentuk diatas tanah.

Baekhyun tahu sekarang mengapa mading dipagi hari ini ramai oleh siswa. Tak lain adalah para siswa tersebut menertawakan fotonya yang mungkin menurut sebagian besar siswa disini menjijikan.

"KAU BERTANYA MENGAPA KITA TERTAWA EOH?" pandangan Zitao kini kembali kearah Kyungsoo.

"KARENA TEMAN BARUMU INI MELAKUKAN HAL YANG MENURUT KAMI TIDAK COCOK DILAKUAKAN SEORANG GADIS YANG SEKOLAH BERSEKOLAH DISINI!" Kyungsoo menunjuk Baekhyun yang juga sekarang ikut bergabung dikerumunan itu.

"KAU! APAKAH MULUTMU ITU TIDAK PERNAH DISEKOLAHKAN HUH?"

"HEY! SEMUA PENDUDUK SEKOLAH INI PUN TAU KALAU TEMAN MU YANG SATU INI SANGAT MISKIN" lama kelamaan perkataan Kyungsoo membuat Zitao benar benar muak.

"HEY DO KYUNGSOO! APA KAU YANG MEMASANG FOTO INI HUH?" tuduh Zitao.

"AKU SUDAH BILANG BUKAN AKU YANG MEMASANGNYA BODOH!"

"HEY AYOLAH! DARI AWAL BAEKHYUN MASUK SEKOLAH INI, KAU LAH ORANG YANG PALING TIDAK SUKA DENGAN BAEKHYUN"

"ITU WAJAR KARENA DIA ADALAH KAUM RENDAHAN DISINI"

"jadi kau merasakan bahwa kau lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun eoh?"

"tentu saja"

"Ck! Apa yang kau banggakan? Kau bangga dengan perusahaan ayahmu yang hampir bangkrut itu Kyungsoo-ssi?" perkataan Zitao membuat seluruh siswa yang berada disana tercengang tanpa terkecuali. Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa diam seribu kata.

"aku ingatkan ya! Ayahku seorang hakim paling terkenal dikorea dan ibuku seorang kolega bisnis. Jadi berita semacam itu sudah biasa aku dengarkan dari mereka saat makan malam" ucap Zitao kasar.

"yak Zitao! kau ini benar benar keparat!" Kyungsoo menarik rambut Zitao. Zitao yang tak ingin kalahpun membalas tarikan Kyungsoo

Akhirnya adegan perkelahianpun tak terhindarkan. Baekhyun yang berada ditengah tengah Zitao dan Kyungsoo pun mencoba melerai keduanya, namun nihil tenaga keduanya cukup kuat untuk Baekhyun lerai.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melihat adegan debat antara Zitao dan Kyungsoo. Hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya saat terjadi perkelahian antara keduanya. Dengan santai Chanyeol mendekati keduanya mencoba untuk melerai.

"kau lihat apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun menoleh kesampingnya. Disana Chanyeol berdiri tepat disampingnya yang masih mencoba melerai Zitao dan Kyungsoo.

"hah! Menyusahkan sekali" Chanyeol menarik kasar lengan Zitao.

"SIAPA YANG MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN INI?" semua murid berhamburan lari tak kecuali Kyungsoo, saat seorang guru berteriak dengan lantangnya. Namun Zitao, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih berada ditempat dan tak begeming.

"Sial!" ucap Chanyeol.

"kalian jangan mencoba untuk lari eoh!" ucap guru dengan kacamata membingkai kedua matanya tersebut menghampiri mareka berdua.

.

.

.

.

"hah! Kenapa hari sangat panas sekali?" ucap Zitao yang memasukan bola-bola tennis yang ada dilapangan.

Dilapangan terbuka dengan cuaca yang cukup panas hari ini. Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Zitao menjalani hukumannya. Mereka dihukum atas tuduhan mengotori lingkungan sekolah dan merusak fasilitas sekolah. Hukumannya tidak berat hanya membersihkan semua lapangan tennis, mereka harus memasukan semua bola tennis yang berserakan kedalam keranjang yang sudah disediakan ditengah tengah cuaca yang cukup panas.

"maaf Zitao-ssi! Semua ini karenaku" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"hey! Kau jangan seperti itu, pasti yang memajang foto itu kurang kerjaan!" Zitao terus memasukan bola-bola tennis kedalam keranjang dengan gerakan yang kasar.

"tapi ini memang karenaku Zitao-ssi"

"Baekhyun-ah! Sudah berapa kali aku katakan jangan berbicara formal denganku eoh! Kita ini teman" Zitao menghentikan kegiatan memasukan bolanya, lalu memberikan seulas senyuman manis ke arah Baekhyun. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"kau tak usah merasa khawatir eoh! Mereka itu memang seperti itu. Membanggakan harta orang buat apa itu? Aku malah ingin membeli sesuatu dengan hasil kerja kerasku sendiri, Seperti dirimu! Sepertinya menyenangkan jika gaji pertamaku kuberikan kepada ayahku. Pasti dia percaya bahwa aku sudah mandiri" ucap Zitao.

Zitao mempunyai darah blesteran Cina Korea. Sang Ayah, Zhoumi. Berkerja sebagai hakim ternama diseoul atau bahkan Korea. Sedangkan sang Ibu, Heechul. Merupakan direktur excekutif dari perusahan dibidang kosmetik ternama yang berada di Cina. Meskipun begitu keluarga Zitao merupakan keluarga yang sangat harmonis diluar maupun didalam.

Zitao sejak kecil sudah diajarkan oleh Zhoumi dan Heechul bagaimana cara mernghargai dan menghormati orang, baik miskin ataupun kaya. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang kaya yang melupakan anaknya, Zhoumi dan Heechul sangat memperhatikan Zitao. Apapun yang Zitao pilih Zhoumi dan Heechul akan mendukungnya sepenuh hati. Seperti menonton kompetisi wushu yang sering Zitao ikuti sesibuk apapun Zhoumi dan Heechul. Bahkan Zhoumi tidak pernah absen untuk mengantar Zitao kesekolah setiap harinya.

"dengan kata lain! Aku kagum padamu Baek!" lanjut Zitao.

"kau terlalu berlebihan Tao-ah!" ucap Baekhyun sambil terus memasukan bola dalam keranjang.

"sebenarnya aku cukup benci dengan matahari. Membuat kulitku tambah hitam saja" Zitao mengubah topik pembicaraan yang lebih santai agar suasana canggung mereka runtuh.

"kau itu bukan hitam! Tapi kelebihan pigmen" ucap Baekhyun seraya melempar satu bola tennis kearah Zitao.

"yak! Katakan sekali lagi Baek! Aku kelebihan pigmen?" Baekhyun berlari ketika Zitao berjalan kearahnya.

"jangan lari eoh! Aku tidak akan mengampunimu kali ini!" Zitao pun berlari mengikuti Baekhyun yang terus menjauhinya.

"jangan bercanda Tao-ah! Kau saja takut dengan matahari, dan kau ingin mengerjarku" ledek Baekhyun. Aksi kejar kejaranpun terjadi. Dengan tawa yang menghiasi bibir, kedua gadis tersebut tetap berlarian seperti anak kecil yang tengah bermain.

Mereka akhirnya lelah dengan acara bermain mereka, dan memilih duduk ditengah tengah lapangan yang terik tersebut untuk mengintirahatkan badan mereka sejenak.

"kau kecil namun larimu oke juga baek!" ucap Zitao masih dengan nafas yang terengah engah.

"kau saja yang lelet Tao-ah!" seketika tawa Baekhyun meledak setelah mengutarakan pendapatnya tersebut.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau cantik ketika tertawa eoh! Aku belum pernah melihatmu tertawa sekeras ini! Aku melihat sisi berbedamu" Zitao menyenggol lengan Baekhyun dengan keras. Perkataan Zitao memang ada benarnya juga. Dan itu sontak membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

"tertawalah lagi Baek! Aku senang membuat temanku tertawa!" Zitao menampilkan deretan gigi rapinya. Lalu menidurkan badannya tanpa jijik jika nanti rambut cantiknya kotor ataupun baju rapinya kusut, dan menatap awan diatasnya.

"jika tiba tiba turun hujan saat ini aku akan sangat sangat berterimakasih kepada tuhan Baek!" ucap Zitao dengan putus asa.

Namun diluar perkiraan mereka, tepat setelah Zitao menyelesaikan perkataannya. Turunlah hujan disiang yang amat terik dengan derasnya. Hal itu membuat Zitao dan Baekhyun sumringah.

Zitao pun menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berlari ketengah lapangan melupakan tugas suci mereka dan memilih menikmati hujan yang sangat menyegarkan bagi mereka untuk saat ini tanpa menghiraukan orang lain yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah luntur dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu besar berwarna coklat tua dirumahnya. Membersihkan sebuah lapangan tennis yang sangat luas membuatnya merasa lelah di sekujur tubuhnya, Chanyeol langsung masuk kekamarnya lalu membersihkankan diri dikamar mandi. Setelah selesai membesihkan diri Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang basah. Chanyeol lalu berbaring di ranjang dengan menutup matanya guna menghilangkan rasa lelahnya untuk sesaat.

"Tuan muda, Tuan besar sudah pulang" ucap salah satu pelayan yang ada di rumah Chanyeol.

"baiklah" Chanyeol pun bangkit dan berganti baju yang lebih kasual lalu turun ke lantai dasar dengan wajah yang riang. Wajah es nya hanya ia tampilkan disekolah selebihnya ia akan memamerkan wajah hangatnya kesemua orang tanpa terkecuali. Di meja makan Chanyeol melihat kakeknya duduk di ujung meja makan akan menikmati makan malam, tanpa basa basi chanyeol mengambil duduk disamping kakeknya.

"kakek kenapa pulang cepat sekali hari ini? Biasanya kakek pulang jam 9 malam lebih!"

"semua sudah kakek serahkan ke sekertaris kang, kakek ingin lama makan malam dengan mu!" Yoochun mengambil satu potongan daging besar lalu diletakkan diatas nasi sang cucu.

"seharusnya kakek yang memakan daging itu agar kakek tetap kuat" Yoochun tertawa dengan candaan Chanyeol.

"lalu kau ingin semua gigi ku lepas karena memakan daging dengan potongan sebesar itu hah?"

"baiklah kalau begitu! Besok aku akan menyuruh bibi Shin memotong daging sebesar ini agar kakek tidak memakannya! Semua daging akan menjadi milikku!" Yoochun kembali terkekeh dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"kau tampak senang sekali hari ini Chan?" ucap Yoochun.

"yah begitulah kek!" Chanyeol mulai melahap makanan yang sudah ada didepannya itu.

"kau baru pulang? Bukankah kau hari ini tidak ada jadwal ekstra kulikuler? Lalu kenapa kau pulang selarut ini?" Yoochun mengamati rambut Chanyeol yang masih basah seperti baru selesai mandi

"eoh! aku tadi membersihkan lapangan tennis"

"sendiiri?"

" tidak aku dibantu teman ku! Baekhyun dan Zitao"

"seperti nama seorang gadis"

"memang!"

"kenapa kau membersihkan lapangan tenis?" tanya Yoochun yang penasaran. Sekolah Chanyeol bukanlah tipe sekolah yang menjadikan muridnya sebagai pembantu bersih bersih sekolah.

"aku selesai kek! Aku harus ke atas banyak tugas yang harus aku kerjakan malam ini, terimakasih makanannya" Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya lalu berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa pasti kakeknya akan menanyainya tentang kenapa ia bisa sampai membersihkan lapangan tenis, namun chanyeol sudah mengantisipasinya. Setelah masuk kekamarnya yang cukup luas bukannya mengerjakan tugas seperti yang dia katakan kepada sang kakek, Chanyeol malah kembali merebahkan tubuhnya keranjang dengan terlentang menghadap langit langit kamar.

Pikirannya kembali jatuh pada sesosok gadis yang tadi siang bermain hujan dengan Zitao, Baekhyun. Bermain dengan riangnya, senyuman manis yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya, mata yang teduh setiap kali menatap sesuatu, serta rendah hati yang dimilikinya cukup membuat Chanyeol kagum. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum mengembang dibibir Chanyeol kala memikirkan Baekhyun.

Setelah sekian menit memikirkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sadar dari lamuananya. Chanyeol bangun lalu duduk di ranjang dengan kaki bersila sambil menyadarkan pikirannya kembali.

"kenapa aku memikirkan gadis itu?" ucapnya entah kepada siapa.

"hey! Sadarlah Chanyeol!" Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah tersebut. Chanyeol lalu bangkit dari ranjang menuju sebuah game drum yang ada dikamarnya. Entah karena Chanyeol memainka game itu dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu, alhasil banyak ritme yang tertinggal. Karena kesal mendapatkan skor kecil, Chanyeol menghentikan game tersebut lalu bangkit ke game lain yang tak jauh dari tempatnya, namun lagi lagi Chanyeol mendapatkan skor yang kecil. Dan itu semakin membuat Chanyeol muak.

Entah mengapa tiba tiba manik matanya melihat sebuah mantel berwana abu abau yang tergantung disalah satu sudut ruangan kamarnya, lalu dilihatnya keluar cendela kamar. Terlihat hujan baru saja reda menandakan bahwa mungkin malam ini akan sedikit lebih dingin. Tiba tiba ada rasa lain yang ada didalam benak Chanyeol. Malam ini Chanyeol ingin sekali berjalan jalan malam, sudah lama Chanyeol tidak berjalan jalan malam hari. Kebiasaa ini sudah jarang Chanyeol lakukan. Chanyeol lantas meraih mantel hangatnya lalu pergi keluar menembus kota yang dingin dengan kaki panjangnya.

.

.

.

.

" uang anda 10 ribu won. Ini kembalianya. Terimakasih!" Baekhyun membungkuk tanda terimakasih dan sopan saat melayani seorang pelanggan wanita di kedai kopi Junmyeon dengan wajah yang sangat bersemangat.

Tidak seperti kemarin kemarin yang tampak murung. Kini Baekhyun lebih ceria dari hari hari sebelumnya. Junmyeon yang melihatnya pun ikut senang pasalnya ia sudah menganggap Baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri.

"apa kau mendapat lotre hari ini baek?" Junmyeon berjalan medekati baekhyun

"jangan terlalu mendekat nanti Yixing eonni salah paham!" Baekhyun masih fokus dengan komputer kasir.

"kau seperti tidak tau Yixing saja! Dia akan marah sekarang, lalu akan lupa setelah 3 menit selanjutnya!" Ucapan Junmyeon sukses membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"itu yang membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadanya kan?"

"dia indah di luar maupun di dalam Baek!"

"di dalam? Hey jangan bilang kau sudah melakukan sesuatu kepada Yixing eonni?" Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya di komputer kasir dan beralih menatap Junmyeon.

"Yak! Pelankan suaramu eoh!" Baekhyun melihat kesekitar, dan memang benar semua pengunjung kedai sedang menatap mereka.

"lagi pula aku tidak akan merusak apa yang aku anggap berharga Baek!" ucap Junmyeon serius.

"dia satu satunya wanita yang paling inginku jaga tak peduli seberapa jauh jarak kita! Aku benar benar menyukainya Baek!" lanjut Junmyeon.

"yeah! Yeah! Simpan saja kata kata kardus mu itu Tuan Kim!" baik Junmyeon maupun Baekhyun sekarang tertawa dengan percakapan mereka.

"apa yang membuatmu secerah ini hm?"

"tidak ada"

"kau berniat membohongi ku hah?" suara Junmyeon meninggi, sontak untuk kedua kalinya semua pembeli menoleh kearahnya.

"kenapa kau meninggikan suaramu? Disini masih banyak pelanggan" Baekhyun menepuk bahu Junmyeon hingga Junmyeon sadar dengan tatapan tak sedap dari para pembeli.

"kau juga tadi membuat mereka semua memandangi kita!" ucap Jumyeon.

"lagi pula kau yang tidak mau bercerita dengan ku!" lanjut Junmyeon.

"akan aku ceritakan kapan kapan, sekarang aku masih berkerja" ucap Baekhyun sinis.

"ayolah baek" rengek Junmyeon seolah olah ingin di belikan es krim oleh ibunya.

"baiklah baiklah! Aku mendapatkan teman yang sangat menyenangkan di Sangmun" Baekhyun berkata dengan wajah santai tapi dengan kegembiraan yang terpancar jelas diwajahnya.

"dia laki laki atau gadis?"

"gadis"

"cantik?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"kenalkan dia padaku baek!" Perkataan Junmyeon sukses mendapatkan pukulan dibahu oleh Baekhyun.

"yak! kau sudah mempunyai Yixing eonni, kau ingin aku dibunuh olehnya hah?" Ucap Baekhyun melotot ke arah Junmyeon.

"aku hanya bercanda baek, tidak usah berlebihan begitu" Junmyeon menyenggol bahu Baekhyun yang sekarang kembali asyik berkerja dengan mesin komputer.

"bercanda mu tidak lucu" Junmyeon terkekeh dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

 _Drrrtt... Drrrttt..._

Junmyeon mengambil lempengan persegi di sakunya, lalu melihatnya lempengan persegi itu dengan wajah yang terkejut.

"Yixing memvideo call ku baek!" ucap Junmyeon gugup

"tunggu apalagi cepat angakat" Junmyeon menggeser ikon layar berwarna hijau lalu diangkatnya smartphonenya hingga sejajar dengan wajaj tampannya, setelah tersambung barulah Junmyeon bertatap muka via ponsel dengan Yixing begitupun sebaliknya.

' _kau sedang apa?'_ pertanyaan pertama Yixing kepada junmyeon.

"aku masih dikedai, memangnya kenapa?"

' _ahh tidak apa apa! Aku hanya merindukanmu'_

"aku juga merindukanmu! Apakah disana lancar eoh?"

' _Semuanya lancar! Oh yaa! Ayah tadi bilang kalau sebaik__

 _Tunggu bukankah itu baekhyun? Kau berduaan lagi dengan baekhyun?'_ Junmyeon gelagaban saat Yixing mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun bersamanya.

"aahh! mungkin kau hanya salah lihat" Junmyeon pun menjauh dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun hanya tertawa riang melihat Yxing yang selalu cemburu kepadanya.

' _tidak! tadi aku meilhatnya disamping mu!'_

"itu kan tadi sekarang tidak ada" akhirnya suara Junmyeon hilang di persimpangan antara dapur kedai dengan ruang kerja Junmyeon .

Ting... Ting...

"selamat datang" ucap Baekhyun ramah saat mengetahui ada pelanggan baru yang masuk kedai. Namun alahkan terkejutnya Baekhyun saat tahu siapa yang ada dipintu tersebut. Dua sosok dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengan ketampaan yang menguar. Satu berwajah sedingin es, dan yang satu lagi berwajah lebih lembut. Dua orang itu seakan masuk secara bersamaan dan berhenti tepat di pintu kedai tersebut. Di sana terlihat dua lelaki yang berada satu kelas bersama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sekarang berhadapan dengan...

...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol..

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Maaf telat updet karena ada masalah sedikit sama PC aku sihingga harus nginep dulu ditukang servis... Molong untuk review ya karena kalo enggak review kesannya kayak enggak bermakna gitu updet FF ini... Mohon dukungannya lewat review, follow, dan favorit... Maaf jika ada banyak typo bertebaran... aku kasih spoiler sedikit nih yaa! _**Nanti disetiap chapternya bakal ada kejutan kejutan!**_

Mohon Saran dan masukannya gaessss!


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~Because Of You~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cast :

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

Wu Yifan as Byun Yifan

Huang Zitao as Huang Zitao

Other Cast :

Park Yoochun

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Kim Jongin

Do kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

.

Kalah taruhan untuk pertama kalinya mengharuskan Sehun untuk menerima semua permintaan teman satu gengnya untuk membelikan mereka semua segelas kopi tanpa pesan antar.

Sebernarnya Sehun tidak pernah kalah dalam taruhan yang sering diadakan oleh gengnya itu, namun nasib sial seolah berpihak pada sehun.

Sehun keluar dari markas lalu memacu motornya membelah kota seoul mencari kedai kopi permintaan teman temannya tadi, jika saja Sehun yang menentukan kedai dan sebagainya mungkin ia tak akan susah susah mencari kedai _coffe kim_ yang teman temannya minta. Tidak ada yang paling sial bagi Sehun selain menjadi pesuruh teman satu geng dengannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan mencari udara segar pada malam hari dengan earphone yang terpasang dikedua telinganya, tentu saja tanpa sepetahuan kakeknya. Jika saja kakeknya tahu bahwa ia berkeliaran pada malam hari, pasti kakeknya akan meceramahinya sampai telinganya panas dipagi harinya.

Kegiatan ini sudah Chanyeol jalani sejak masih smp untuk mengusir stress akibat pelajaran, namun itu jarang sekali.

Di tengah tengah acara jalan jalan malam, Chanyeol merasa tenggorokannya kering mengingat bahwa Chanyeol belum minum apapun dari rumah hingga sekarang, bahkan saat makan malam bersama Yoochun tadi Chanyeol tidak minum.

Kini ia mengedarkan padangan disekitar guna mencari sesuatu untuk mengurangi rasa hausnya, tatapan mata Chanyeol tertuju oleh salah satu kedai kopi yang lumayan ramai didepannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang!" ucap Baekhyun ramah pada pelanggan yang masuk kedai.

Namun alahkan terkejutnya Baekhyun saat tahu siapa yang ada dipintu tersebut. Disana berdiri Chanyeol dan Sehun secara bersamaan.

Chanyeol juga Sehun pun tak kalah terkejut melihat Baekhyun dibalik meja kasir kedai yang mereka kunjungi tersebut. Namun, Sehun memilih untuk menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, lalu mendekati tempat berdirinya Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam ditempat.

"Hey! Bukankah kau kesini untuk membeli segelas kopi?" Sehun membalikan badan menatap Chanyeol yang masih dengan wajah terkejutnya. Seakan tersadar Chanyeol pun mendekat kearah Sehun dan Baekhyun yang masih diam tak bergeming karena terkejut.

"Tolong berikan aku 4 gelas Americano!" Ucap Sehun sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya yang angkuh.

"Baik"

"Oh! Sepertinya aku mengenal mu! Bukankah kau murid excel itu?"

"Jadi kau benar benar miskin yaa?" Baekhyun hanya diam tidak menanggapi perkataan Sehun.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini! Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, aku datang bersamaan dengan Sang pangeran Sangmun high school!"

"katakan padaku kalau ini memang takdir!" Sehun menoleh melihat Chanyeol yang masih tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun disampingnya.

"Ini Americano anda!" Baekhyun menyerahkan Americano pesanan Sehun yang sudah dimasukan kedalam kemasan yang mudah dibawa.

"Oh? Tidak usah berbicara formal kepadaku! Bukankah kita satu kelas hemm?"

"Semuanya 12 ribu won" tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Sehun, Baekhyun memberi struk tanda pembelian yang harus Sehun bayar.

Sehun mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu memberikan selembar uang kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau ambil saja kembaliannya!" 100 ribu won ada ditangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang uang yang Sehun berikan kepadanya. Bahkan uang kembalian Sehun 7 kali lipat dari yang harus Sehun bayar hanya untuk 4 gelas Americano.

Baekhyun hanya berfikir mudah sekali bagi orang kaya seperti Sehun mengeluarkan uang yang tidak sedikit, berbeda dari Baekhyun yang harus pintar mengelolanya. Kadang hidup memang sedang menertawakan Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih! Silahkan berkunjung lagi"

"Ya itu pasti! Tapi kau yakin tidak akan menyesal dengan itu?"

"Hentikan!" kini Chanyeol bersuara dengan lirih namun terkesan mematikan.

"kau bebicara padaku?" Sehun menyautnya dengan tak kalah dingin dari Chanyeol.

"aku bilang berhenti! Kau tidak mendengarkan ku, HAH?"

" ciih! Apa kau sekarang berlagak menjadi seorang pangeran yang akan diangkat menjadi raja? kenapa? Kenapa tidak dari tadi hah?"

"aku tidak tau maksudmu! Jadi tutup saja mulut mu itu brengsek!"

"jelas kau tidak tau! Kau hanya pangeran bodoh! Apa yang harus aku harapkan dari pangeran bodoh seperti mu?"

"AKU BILANG TUTUP MULUT MU BRENGSEK!" Baekhyun terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol kali ini.

Chanyeol mencengkram kerah jaket yang sehun pakai, membuat semua pengunjung memperhatikanya, namun sehun tetap santai. Seolah tak peduli dengan para pengunjung Chanyeol menambah kekuatan cengkramannya.

"jika kalian kesini untuk membuat kerusuhan dengan bertengkar, aku harap kalian pergi tempat ini!" ucap Baekhyun penuh dengan penekanan.

"kau lihat? Kau membuat dia takut pangeran Park!" Sehun melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol, lalu memandang ke arah Baekhyun dan masih dengan gaya angkuhnya. Dengan nafas yang belum teratur Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan kedai.

"jadi dia kesini hanya untuk melihatku membeli minuman?" Sehun menatap kepergian Chanyeol.

"Aku pastikan aku akan mampir lagi kesini murid excel!" ucap Sehun sambil mengambil kopinya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya memandang Chanyeol dan Sehun yang meninggalkan kedai.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari kedai Chanyeol tidak langsung pergi dia masih menunggu Sehun didepan motor Sehun yang pasti juga akan keluar tak lama lagi. Sehun melihat Chanyeol didepan motornya.

Sehun bukan orang bodoh. Sehun tau Chanyeol pasti menuntut pembalasan atas apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Sehun yang tidak mempunyai rasa takutpun tetap berjalan dengan biasa. Saat Sehun sudah dekat...

 _BUGH..._

Chanyeol menyenggol kopi yang dibawa Sehun hingga terjatuh.

"apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?" ucap Sehun marah.

"kau tak lihat? Aku menyenggol minumanmu dengan sengaja hingga jatuh TUAN OH!"

"ck! kau pikir kau menang hanya dengan menjatuhkan minumanku begitu?"

"memang tidak!" Chanyeol kembali mencengkram kerah jaket sehun.

"Tapi ini hanya sebagai peringatan kepadamu! Jika kau mencoba mengusikku lagi aku tidak akan segan segan untuk membuatmu seperti minuman ini" ancam Chanyeol.

"mengusikmu? Bahkan aku belum memulainya sama sekali! Tapi kau sudah berbicara kau akan membuatku seperti minuman yang kau hancurkan itu? Ciih.. Kau lucu sekali!"

"ini membuatku semakin ingin mengusiknya Tuan Park!" kini Sehun mencengkram kerah mantel Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua saling mencengkram kerah masing masing dengan mata yang memancarkan kemarahannya.

"aku tidak peduli dengan omonganmu itu! Aku tidak main main dengan perkataanku kau harus ingat itu!" Chanyeol melepas cengkramannya tak lupa cengkraman yang Sehun berikan padanya juga ia lepas lalu berjalan pergi dari Sehun.

"Ciih munafik sekali!"

"KAU TIDAK SEDANG BERNIAT MELIDUNGI DIA KAN?" Chanyeol berhenti ketika suara Sehun menggema digendang telinganya.

Chanyeol tidak bodoh yang Sehun maksud saat ini adalah Baekhyun. Namun tidak lama hal tersebut terjadi, Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun yang masih ditempat dengan memandang punggung Chanyeol menjauh, tak lama setelah itu padangannya keminuman yang Chanyeol jatuhkan lalu menendang minuman yang sudah hancur tersebut hingga semakin hancur.

Sehun masih ingat perkataan ayahnya saat sekolah dasar waktu itu.

" _kau selalu selangkah dibelakang Chanyeol! Tidak bisakah kau satu langkah didepan Chanyeol? Jangan menjadi bayangannya saja! Itu akan sedikit membuat aku senang!"_

Manik Sehun kembali memutar ke arah kedai. Pandangannya melihat Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri dipintu kedai.

Terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang membawa dua kantong plastik sampah dikedua sisinya yang memang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang Sehun benci.

Yaitu tatapan seolah olah kasihan, yaa sehun sangat benci tatapan itu.

Sehun merogoh saku jaketnya lalu mengambil lempengan persegi dan menekan sejumlah nomor.

"kau cari saja kopimu sendiri! Aku sudah muak dengan ini!" ucap Sehun yang masih memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan dingin. Lalu dimatikannya sambungan telepon tersebut.

Sehun lalu menaiki kembali motor sportnya dan melajukannya dengan sangat kencang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat yang berbeda dengan suasana berbeda juga terlihat Zitao keluar dari toko buku, baginya menghabiskan waktu dirumah dengan orangtuanya yang sering pulang larut merupakan hal yang membosankan.

Maka dari itu Zitao sering menghabiskan waktunya diberbagai tempat tak kecuali toko buku seperti saat ini. Zitao membuka tas mininya lalu mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"yeoboseo! pak lee! Jangan jemput aku yaa!"

"_"

"ahh, selalu saja seperti itu, ayolah pak lee!"

"_"

"aku pasti akan baik baik saja pak lee!"

"_"

"ayolah! Jangan mengadu pada eomma!"

"_"

"pak lee tidak ingat aku juara nomer 1 wushu?"

"_"

"aku akan naik bus! Jangan khawatir!"

"_"

"terimakasih pak lee!" selesai menelpon sopir kesayangannya Zitao memasukkan ponsel nya kedalam tas.

Dan tanpa Zitao sadari sejak keluar dari toko buku ia telah diincar oleh seseorang. Orang itu seperti mengincar tas mini yang dibawa Zitao.

"YAK! TAS KU" dengan pergerakkan cepat orang tersebut menarik tas ZItao lalu membawanya lari.

"AISHHH! JANGAN LARI KAU PENCURI! YA AMPUN TIDAK ADA SESEORANG YANG BERNIAT MEMBANTUKU APA?" Zitao yang mengejar pencopet tersebut pun hanya dapat berbicara apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"sial! disaat seperti ini wushu ku tidak berguna!"

BUGHHH...

Sebuah tas mendarat tepat di kepala si pencopet hingga hilang keseimbangan lalu jatuh tersungkur. Kesempatan ini Zitao gunakan untuk mengambil tas mininya.

Lalu seorang lelaki meraih kerah baju pencopet tadi lalu memukulnya. Tanpa menghiraukan orang yang melihatnya, lelaki berseragam sekolah itu terus memukuli pencopet tadi.

BUGHH

Satu pukulan mengenai tepat wajah pencopet.

BAGHHH

Pencopet pun tidak mau kalah dengan lelaki tersebut, dipukulnya tepat wajah lelaki tersebut.

BUGHHH

Seakan tak mau kalah lelaki terus memukuli pencopet.

BUGHH

Lelaki itu terus memukuli pencopet dengan bringas, hingga pencopet benar benar tersungkur ditrotoar jalanan pada malam itu.

"gwanchana?" tanya lelaki tadi pada Zitao yang masih syok.

"nde!" jawab Zitao singkat. Lelaki tadi yang mengetahui ZItao baik baik saja segera mengemasi tas yang ia pakai untuk melempar pencopet tadi, lalu ia mengambil ponselnya.

"yeoboseo? Kantor polisi? Aku pelajar kelas 3 SMA, aku ingin melaporkan seorang pencopet tidak tau diri yang mencopet tas seorang gadis"

"_"

"oh!" lelaki tadi memperhatikan dimana sekarang dia sekarang ini.

"saya berada disekitar area gangnam"

"_"

"nde! Gamsahamnida"

Zitao yang masih panik tetap memeluk tas mininya erat erat.

"kenapa kau mau menolongku?" ucap Zitao lirih karena masih syok dengan apa yang terjadi.

"aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjadi trending topik! Seorang atlet wushu juara pertama harus kalah dengan pencopet sialan ini" lalu lelaki tadi meninggalkan Zitao sendiri.

Zitao masih diam ditempat tak bergeming. Lalu matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Diambilnya benda tersebut. Benda itu adalah name tag pelajar dengan nama bertuliskan, Byun Yifan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini semua murid dikejutkan dengan berita yang tertampang dimading sekolah. Disana tertulis DO corp mengalami penurunan saham yang cukup extrim. Berbeda dengan perusahaan lain yang mengalami peningkatan saham, penurunan saham DO corp hampir menyentuh angka 75%.

Berita berita seperti itu memang sering keluar dimading sekolah sangmun, tidak seperti sekolah pada umumnya mading sekolah ditujukan untuk memamerkan kreatifitas atau prestasi siswa. Mading disekolah ini malah menampilkan sederet peningkatan atau penurunan saham yang ada dikorea yang pastinya salah satu murid disana akan mewarisi perusahaan tersebut.

Tak jarang berita memalukan siswa yang termasuk kaum rendahan akan muncul dipapan mading. Hal tersebut menjadi bahan penggosip siswa dan menjadi bumerang bagi korban gosip.

Baekhyun juga sudah malas dengan berita turun atau naiknya saham dari perusahaan yang salah satu murid, toh tidak ada gunanya melihat hal tersebut.

Saat semua siswa sibuk melihat papan mading dengan santainya Baekhyun berjalan seolah tidak ada apa apa di papan mading.

"Baekhyun –ah" baekhyun menoleh ketika merasa dipanggil seseorang. Benar saja disana Zitao melambaikan tangan. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu membalas lambaian tangan Zitao.

"yak, kenapa kita seperti sepasang kekasih yang akan kencan" Zitao menggoda Baekhyun dengan memukul kecil lengan Baekhyun.

"apakah terlalu terlihat?" kini giliran Baekhyun yang menggoda Zitao.

"ehh, aku ini masih normal"

"benarkah?" Baekhyun memajukan kepalanya kekepala Zitao seakan ingin menciumnya.

"yak! Byun Baekhyun" Zitao memukul Baekhyun dengan tas brandednya, bukan bermaksut pamer.

Ini memang sudah sering mereka lakukan semenjak mereka kenal satu sama lain. Karena hanya Zitao yang dikenal Baekhyun disekolah ini.

Baekhyun berlari menjauh saat mulai terdesak oleh Zitao, Zitao pun tak mau kalah ia mengejar Baekhyun. Dan aksi kejar mengejar dikordor sekolah tersebut masuk kemanik Chanyeol yang berada diujung koridor.

Saat pertama masuk sekolah tadi Chanyeol dikejutkan dengan Baekhyun yang melambaikan tangan seperti kearahnya, namun dugaan Chanyeol salah.

Entah mengapa memperhatikan Baekhyun bisa membuatnya merasa senang.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Zitao memasuki toilet sambil bercanda dengan riangnya.

"lihatlah kau membuat make up hancur" ucap Zitao saat bercermin ditoilet.

"hey itu karena kau saja yang terlalu tua"

"ohh, jadi kau sombong karena seharusnya kau berada di kelas 10 tapi sekarang kau sudah masuk ke kelas 11? dengan begitu kau menjadi magnae di kelas?"

"bukankah bisa jadi aku menjadi yang termuda diseluruh kelas 11?"

"baiklah kau menang kali ini Byun!" mereka pun tertawa secara bersamaan.

"kau terlihat sangat senang kali ini Tao-ah"

"yaa! Aku kemarin terlibat pencopetan didaerah gangam Baek!"

"lalu apanya yang membuat mu seperti orang gila?"

"seseorang yang menolongku! Dia tampan, tinggi, lalu mempunyai kulit yang bagus"

"cihhh... jadi kau jatuh cinta dengan pria yang menolongmu itu?"

"eumm! Hanya kagum saja!" jawab Zitao singkat tapi terkesan malu malu.

"benarkah?" Tak lama dua orang siswi datang dengan tas make up yang mereka bawa.

"sayang sekali perusahaan Kyungsoo sahamnya anjlok" ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil memakai lipscream matte berwarna pink kebibirnya.

"kita jadi tidak menerima beberapa barang branded luar negeri lagi!" jawab yang satu lagi dengan parfum ditangannya.

"kalau aku tau seperti ini mungkin aku tidak mau berteman dengannya lagi!"

"benar berteman dengannya sudah tidak ada untungnya!"baik Baekhyun maupun Zitao hanya mendengarkan percakapan tersebut dalam diam.

"kita menjauh saja darinya mulai dari sekarang, tak ada harapan lagi untuk saham yang sudah anjlok seperti itu! Ayo pergi!"

"ayo!" setelah mereka berdua pergi Zitao dan Baekhyun hanya diam seperti patung.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mendengarkan percakapan dua siswa tadi dibalik bilik toilet.

"ya ampun toilet memang tempat favorit untuk menggosip" ucap Zitao sambil merapikan susunan rambutnya.

"Tao-ah, tidak boleh seperti itu!"

"itukan fak_"

BRAKKK...

Salah satu blik terbuka dan seseorang pun keluar dari bilik dengan raut wajahnya yang marah namun dia tutupi. Dan mulai berjalan mendekati wastafel tempat baekhyun dan tao berdiri.

"memang toilet menjadi tempat favorit untuk menggosip! tapi sumber gosip berada dipapan mading bukan?" ucap siswa tersebut. Dari pantulan kaca Baekhyun dapat melihat name tag siswa tersebut.

"yak! Kyungsoo-ah kau baru tau rasanya menjadi bahan pembicaraan bukan?" ucap Zitao dengan menghadap kearah cermin.

"maka dari itu seharusnya kau tidak menertawakan Baekhyun 1 bulan yang lalu!"

"Saat itu kau terlalu sombong sehingga kau lupa pada saat itulah kau juga mengalami kesulitan bukan?"

"Baekhyun ayo pergi biar dia sendiri disini" Zitao menggandeng Baekhyun untuk keluar toilet, namun baru beberapa langkah mereka berhenti.

"aku saat itu tidak ingin tertawa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika aku tidak tertawa apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jika aku tidak tertawa aku kehilangan mereka, mereka teman ku sa_"

"jadi kau masih menganggap mereka teman Kyungsoo-ah?" kini Baekhyun yang bersuara.

"yang namanya teman adalah seseorang yang ada untukmu pada saat seperti ini! Aku yakin didalam lubuk hatimu yang terdalam, kau pun tidak mau punya teman seperti mereka bukan?" Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan perkataan Baekhyun.

"kau terlalu munafik dengan dirimu sendiri soo-ah" Zitao berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo yang masih didepan cermin, namun sekarang dengan air mata yang ingin meluncur bebas dipipinya.

"kau terlalu ingin mendapat seorang teman hingga lupa arti teman yang sesungguhnya!" Baekhyun pun mendekat kearah Zitao dan Kyungsoo.

"kenapa? Kenapa kalian masih disini HAH? Jangan sok menceramahiku! Aku yang lebih tau tentang diriku sendiri, kalian hanya tambah merus_"

"karna kami temanmu!" perkataan Baekhyun sukses membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

"kau memang menyebalkan soo-ah! tapi entah mengapa melihat mu seperti ini aku merasa kau tidak semenyebalkan dari apa yang aku pikirkan" ucap Zitao lirih.

"aku telah salah dengan mu Baek" kini air mata yang sedari tadi Kyungsoo tahan lolos dengan sempurna.

"setiap orang mempunyai kesalahan Kyung!" Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo.

"yak! Kenapa kau menangis hah?" Zitao mengusap air mata Kyungsoo.

"aku hanya terharu"

"oh ya ampun! Kau memang perempuan yang ceng_" belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Zitao ditarik Baekhyun untuk ikut berpelukan dengan Kyungsoo.

"aku memang perempuan yang cengeng" ucap Kyungsoo.

" juga bodoh! Ohh ya ampun kenapa aku punya teman seperti kalian hah?" merekapun kini tertawa seolah tidak ada yang terjadi tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun, Tao dan Kyungsoo berjalan kekelas dengan wajah riang. Saat akan berbelok di ujung koridor mereka bertemu dengan Shim saengseongnim.

"anyeonghaseo Shim seongsaengnim!" mereka bertiga menundukan badan sebagai tanda hormat.

"oh.. anyeong! Kalian dari mana hah? Ini sudah jam kelas dimulai, kalian bertiga membolos pelajaran?"

"saem, apakah wajah kami wajah anak berandal?" ucap Zitao dengan tingah imut.

"baiklah baiklah! Cepat kekelas kalian, oke!"

"baik saengseongnim" Shim saengseongnim pun meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Baekhyun, Tao dan Kyungsoo pun melanjutkan perjalan merea dari kejauhan terlihat Chanyeol dengan wajah angkuhnya berjalan kearah Baekhyun, Zitao dan Kyungsoo.

Dan ketika berpapasan Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun lalu membawanya pergi.

"hey Chanyeol! mau kau bawa kemana baekhyun?" teriak Zitao.

"aku hanya meminjamnya sebentar!" jawab Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Zitao namun tetap berjalan sambil menarik lengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membawa baekhyun ke rooftop sekolahan, setelah sampai disana Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Baekhyun.

"ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" ucap Chanyeol sambil memasukan tangannya kesaku celananya.

"kau yang membawaku kesini, seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" perkataan Baekhyun tekesan santai, tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"kau tidak ingin berterimakasih kepadaku begitu?"

"aku rasa aku tidak mempunyai utang budi padamu!"

"heol... aku merahasikan tentang kau berkerja dikedai kopi dan kau tidak berterimakasih padaku?"

"apa aku yang menyuruhmu untuk merahasiakanya?"

"yaa paling tidak berterimakasihlah kepadaku!"

"sudahlah aku akan kekelas!" Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol di rooftop sekolahan.

"hey.. Baekhyun! BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh lalu hilang menuruni tangga.

"kau menarik sekali Baekhyun-ah!" tanpa Chanyeol sadari seorang telah mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Baekhyun tadi. Lalu tersenyum pahit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

Terimakasih untuk follower sama yang sudah memfavoritkan cerita absurd ini. Mohon untuk siders review cerita ini biar aku tau salah atau kurangnya cerita ini. Aku tau semua didunia ini enggak sempurna makanya aku berharap review dari kalian semua. Itu sangat berharga untuk author icik icik cem aku ini.

Pokoknya makasih udah mau baca FF ini!

 _See you next chapter..._


End file.
